A Love Worth Dying For
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress keeps having dreams of an unknown attacker killing Po. So she vows to protect him without him knowing it. Po has been recieving letters from an admirer who doesn't like Tigress always being around Po and writes either Po ditches Tigress or say goodbye to her forever. Are the letters and dreams connected and if so who is the attacker's true target? Find out and please review
1. A Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

A Love Worth Dying For

Chapter 1: A Nightmare

_Tigress was laying under the Peach Tree when Po walked up to her. "Hey Ti mind if I join you?" he asked sweetly._

_ "Sure Po I could use some company", Tigress said smiling as she scooted over so he could sit by her. He sat down and picked a peach and offered it to her and she accepted. Then Po picked one for himself and began to eat. _

_ "Man it sure is nice today hey maybe later we can play some checkers if you want", Po told her._

_ "I would like that", Tigress said smiling. Tigress was feeling nervous and she knew why. She was in love with Po and had to tell him. She figured now would be a good time since it was such a beautiful day. Po felt the same way about Tigress and wanted to tell her that he loved her. He was extremely nervous but he was tired of being afraid and he figured what did he have to lose. If Tigress didn't feel the same way they could still be friends._

_ "I need to tell you something", they both said at the same time. Po let out a small chuckle and Tigress blushed a little._

_ "You first", Po said trying to be a gentleman._

_ "Okay well Po you are my best friend you know that right?" Tigress began looking nervous._

_ "Yes, I know that", Po said encouraging her to continue._

_ "This is new for me I have never felt this way about anyone before and what I am trying to say is that I love you", Tigress said. She waited for Po's reaction and he remained silent but inside he was screaming with joy and doing backflips. "If you don't feel the same way I understand but I had to tell you", Tigress said thinking this was a mistake and Po would never love her._

_ "No Ti, I do feel the same way", Po said but before he could continue. An arrow came from out of nowhere and Po pushed Tigress out of the way as the arrow hit him in the arm. _

_ "Po!" Tigress yelled as she pulled the arrow out but her heart skipped a beat. She smelled the arrow and it was covered with a fast acting poison Po only had minutes to live. Holding her panda in her arms as tears stung her face. _

_ "Ti, I am sorry", Po said in a soft voice that was just above a whisper._

_ "Don't speak everything will be okay just hold on Po please hold on", Tigress begged._

_ "Ti, I want you to be the Dragon Warrior", Po said his breath fading from him._

_ "No Po, I can't accept it I refuse to you are the Dragon Warrior!" Tigress cried as her heart was breaking._

_ "Sorry Ti, I love you goodbye", Po said and his head fell to the ground and his eyes lost all life._

_ "Po, Po!" Tigress screamed as she shook his lifeless body. He was dead and Tigress held him in his arms and let a mournful roar. _

Tigress jumped out of her bed and was breathing heavily. She had the dream again about an unknown attacker killing Po. Then having him die in her arms and she was shaken to the core. She silently got up and went to Po's room. To her joy he was fast asleep with a smile on his face. He was safe for now but she had to talk to Shifu to ask him why she kept having the same dream over and over again. Shifu was not too happy to be woken up but once Tigress announced her dream his attitude changed.

"It seems you are having a vision of Po's death", Shifu said rubbing his chin.

"How can I prevent it Master I love Po I can't lose him" Tigress said with tears in her eyes.

"Worry not Tigress just keep a close eye on him and I will tell the others and hopefully we can save Po and find out who would want to harm him", Shifu said patting her shoulder. "Did you see the attacker or hear a voice or anything?" he asked hoping to get a clue.

"No Master I never see or hear the attacker I just see the arrow", Tigress said sadly.

"Okay then go back to bed my daughter and we will discuss this more in the morning but don't tell Po for he may try to find the attacker alone and get himself killed in the process", Shifu said.

"Yes Master", Tigress said bowing and went back to her room. She took one last look at Po and softly whispered", Do not worry my panda I will not allow any harm to come to you. You may not know it yet but I love you and no one will take you from me I promise". She blew him a kiss as a tear fell from her face. Then gently closed his door and went back to her room. She was in her bed for ten minutes until her eyes drooped and sleep overcame her. What Tigress didn't know was that Po was not the only one in danger and Po would do anything to keep Tigress safe.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Admirer

Chapter 2: Admirer

The next morning Po woke up with a very concerned look. For the past few days he had been receiving letters from a mysterious admirer. Being the Dragon Warrior he got plenty of fan mail but there was something different about this one. Almost well no other word to describe it but the letters seemed stalkish. Like someone was secretly following him and at first he didn't mind but something was off about them. Deciding to ignore it as just a concerned fan he got up to cook breakfast for his friends. Unbeknown to Po the five and Shifu were discussing Tigress's dream and they were all worried for Po's safety. So, they all decided on a plan if Po ever went anywhere alone Tigress would accompany him. Being the strongest out of the five she could handle any threat. While he was around the palace the others including Shifu would watch out for any threats on Po's life. They stopped talking when Po came in the kitchen. "Hey guys sorry I over slept again had a weird dream of a dumpling coming to life and chasing me", Po said smiling.

"That is alright Po I gave everyone the day off", Shifu said.

"Thank you Master how very kind of you", Po said bowing in respect. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast unaware that all eyes were on him. Tigress watched him carefully as if waiting for an unknown attacker to jump out and kill Po. He was safe for now but worry still filled her heart. Who would want to hurt Po? That list got longer by the day with his Dragon Warrior duties but all of his major enemies were in jail or dead. Still today Tigress was not allowing Po to get out of her sight even for a second. He may be lazy at times and annoying but he was still her friend and she loved him. Within 15 minutes Po brought out a large platter of pancakes and set them on the table. Everyone chowed down enjoying the meal. Po ate happily as he was telling his friends a joke making them all laugh.

"So, Po any plans today?" Viper asked.

"Just need to do some shopping and help my dad at the restaurant", Po told her.

"Mind if I tag along with you?" Tigress asked softly.

"Sure Ti the more the merrier", Po said smiling. Ever since they left Gongmen City they had become closer. Po always had a crush on Tigress and after what they went through with Shen maybe just maybe he could take his relationship to the next level and be her boyfriend. If not then he still could dream. They cleared off the table and did the dishes. Then within ten minutes Po and Tigress were walking through the street together. Po was checking things off his list and Tigress was looking around for any unknown attackers. So, far so good but she was still tense. "Hey Ti, are you okay?" Po asked in a concerned tone.

"What, oh yes I am fine I just thought I saw something is all", Tigress said.

"It is okay but try to relax alright you look stressed", Po said in a concerned voice. He placed a paw on her shoulder causing her to feel warm all over and a feeling of safety.

"Thanks Po, I will try to relax", Tigress said smiling. They continued with their list and Po went to his dad's restaurant. Mr. Ping was so happy to see his son and the father and son hugged each other. They chatted for a bit as Po delivered some ingredients for him. Then Tigress and he walked on down the path back to the palace.

"Hey Ti since we have the day off would you like to play checkers. We haven't played in a while and you like playing because you always beat me", Po said smiling.

"I don't beat you all the time you have beaten me a few times", Tigress said smiling.

"Tigress we played about 30 times total and out of those games I only won five times", Po said blushing slightly. Tigress couldn't help but notice how cute he looked.

"Well then maybe you will win for a sixth time", she said slyly.

Okay you get the stuff ready I will be in your room in a minute", Po said. He went to his room to put some stuff away. When he saw an envelope on his bed and he opened it to reveal a letter.

_Darling Po,_

_I saw you in the village again today. You looked so handsome as always. I enjoy watching you from afar but one thing I did not like seeing was that slut tiger all over you. She is a monster Po can't you see that she doesn't deserve you. But I do and I will make you so happy Po. Ditch the tiger and be mine or if you refuse then something bad may happen to the tiger. I don't want to be mean sweetie but I refuse to share you or have any competition. So, be careful on your decision._

_I love you Po and I will be watching you._

_Love,_

_Admirer_

Po was freaked out as he reread the letter to make sure he understood it. Someone was watching him and got angry to see Tigress with him. Would they really harm Tigress just so they could have Po? He couldn't endanger her life like this for she was his friend and he cared for her deeply. If he told her about the letter she would refuse protection for Tigress liked to fight her own battles. So, Po would keep this admirer's threat a secret and protect Tigress without her knowing it. Maybe he could figure out who this admirer was and stop them before they hurt Tigress. "Po are you coming or what?" Tigress asked getting impatient.

"Yeah I am coming", Po called and quickly hid the note under his bed. He went into Tigress's room to play checkers but his mind was not on the game. But a mysterious admirer watching from afar and vowing to harm Tigress if Po didn't ditch her. Po vowed to protect Tigress no matter the price even if it meant his own life. Unbeknown to Po Tigress made the exact same vow last night.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Guarding

Chapter 3: Guarding

The next morning Tigress again had the same chilling dream. She saw the same stupid arrow coming out of nowhere and killing Po. Tigress could not wrap her mind around it for she was a great Kung Fu Master so how come she could not sense a stupid arrow in her dream. With her enhanced hearing she would have been able to hear the arrow before it ever got that close. But in her dream she could not and that scared her. Was she losing her touch and if she was would Po pay the price? No, he would not she would make sure of that Po would not die for she would not allow it. Speaking of Po she decided to go check on him since he would still be asleep. Silently she went to his door and very carefully opened the door. To her shock and horror Po's bed was empty. "Po, Po where are you?" she called hoping he was in the hallway. She ran on all fours calling out his name but every time she got no response her fear increased. "Po, answer me!" Tigress yelled as she ran down the hallway. She made her way into the kitchen when Po poked his head out.

"Hey Ti, what is with all the yelling is the village in trouble or something?" Po asked as he placed some bowls of porridge on the table. Once his paws were free Tigress ran up to him and hugged him. Po was in deep shock and thought he was dreaming. The last time Tigress hugged him was when they were in the Gongmen City Dungeon or jail whatever a person wanted to call it. "Um Ti are you feeling okay?" Po asked unsure if he should hug her back or pull away. Tigress released him and gave him a very angry face.

"No I am not alright where were you? I called your name countless times and you did not answer what if we were under attack Po? You should always been near in case of emergencies what if you were attacked or hurt somewhere and we didn't know because we couldn't find you?" Tigress demanded trying to sound angry but in reality she was just plain scared and worried.

"Whoa Tigress, easy okay I am sorry I didn't hear you by the time I did you ran in here like a bat out of hell. I am truly sorry if I angered you from now on I will tell you all where I will be at all times in case of emergencies. That way you can always find me and we can avoid situations like this", Po said in an apologetic tone.

Tigress's expression softened as she said", Good glad you understand where I am coming from". She hated yelling at him like this it wasn't his fault but still she was worried sick when he wasn't in his bed. When she saw him she was about to kiss him on the lips and hold him tight but remembered that she hadn't told him of her feelings for him yet. She was tired of hiding it and wanted to tell him right then and there but was still too afraid. What if he said no and their friendship was ruined? Yet, in her dream or vision he said he felt the same way about her as she did him. But was that part dream or reality? She had to find out but first she had to keep him safe so she could tell him. Po was upset that he angered Tigress. She tried to act angry but he saw right through her act and knew she was scared about something. Her not being able to find him really shook her up but why he left his room tons of times and they couldn't find him for a few minutes. She never said anything before so why was she making a big deal now? Could it be that she was in love with him and wanted to be his mate? That would be so awesome now he could have the life with Tigress he dreamed about. Yet, reality settled in and he just thought Tigress wanted to know where he was in case of emergencies and knew that she only cared for him as a friend and that was it.

"Are you hungry I made some hot porridge", Po said pulling out the chair for her. Since he made her mad he wanted to do something nice to make her feel happy. A small smile came to her lips and they ate breakfast together. When the dishes were cleared and washed Po went out to do some meditating. Tigress pretending to do some punches watched from afar as she saw a shadow lurking in the bushes.

"Po, look out!" Tigress cried and knocked him to the ground. She was about to look through the bushes when Po tried to stop her.

"Um it is okay Tigress let me see what it is", Po said as he remembered his admirer's note.

"Po get back I got it", Tigress said remembering her dream. Yet, by the time they got done arguing over who should check what the shadow was they realized it was just a rock that had a branch on it.

"Wow we must both be jumpy today how about a stroll by the lake that should calm us down", Po said smiling.

"Um okay maybe you are right", Tigress said. Po decided to pack a lunch in case they got hungry. He led Tigress down by the lake and they sat under a shady tree. Po was on his back staring up at the clouds and he saw a bunny.

"Look Ti that one looks like a bunny", he said pointing at a big fluffy cloud.

"Yeah and that one kind of looks like a flower", Tigress said pointing at a small cloud.

"Man I am glad we decided to do this I feel much more relaxed", Po said smiling as he put his paws under his head.

"Yeah this is kind of fun", Tigress said smiling a bit.

"So, are you still mad at me for earlier?" Po asked hoping he was forgiven.

"Po I am sorry that I yelled at you I wasn't mad I was just worried. When I couldn't find you I thought you might be in some form of danger. Sorry for losing my temper", Tigress said sitting up.

"Oh come on it is okay I bet if the situations were reversed I would feel the same way. In fact remember when you and I were handcuffed and chased by those croc bandits?" Po asked sitting up.

"Yeah", Tigress replied.

"I was so scared that I thought you were in danger. I messed up a lot on that adventure and leaving you alone even though I was mad at you still I had no right just to abandon you like that. I am really sorry", Po said as a small tear fell from his face.

"Hey it wasn't all your fault I mean I had just as much fault in that situation as you maybe even more. And you did come back for me remember", Tigress said putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Of course I would Ti you are my best friend and I care for you deeply. I will always come back for you", he said. The look he gave her made Tigress feel very nervous but at the same time truly happy and safe.

"I would always come back for you too Po", Tigress said as she got closer to him. Their eyes were locked on each other as their lips moved closer.

_This is it I am going to kiss Tigress and ask her to be my girlfriend,_ Po thought excitedly.

_I am actually going to kiss Po and hopefully he will be my boyfriend,_ Tigress thought excitedly. But before they could kiss they heard a rustling sound and they broke apart. "Ah come on it is getting late we better head back to the palace", Po said sadly like the spell that was cast was over.

"Uh yeah we better go", Tigress said sadly as they went back to the palace. Po went to his room and to his amazement he found another note.

_Dearest Po,_

_I saw you again with that slut monster Tiger. Taking her on a little picnic I saw you two getting very close. Apparently you didn't believe me when I said I didn't want any competition. Maybe if something bad happened to the tiger you will see what happens when someone plays with my emotions? Yet, I know you so well Po and realized you were just trying to be nice after that bitch yelled at you for no reason. So, I will give you one more chance. Tell that bitch Tigress to stay away from you or I will. I love you Po and you are my true love so don't forget it._

_Love,_

_Admirer_

Now Po was beyond scared for the admirer would certainly harm Tigress if he didn't quit hanging out with her. So, he made a decision he wasn't going to let Tigress get hurt. Instead he was going to find this admirer and make them leave Tigress alone. And he was doing this tonight.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks goes out to KungFuPandaFanatic for giving me the idea for this chapter.


	4. Aliah

Chapter 4: Aliah

Po snuck out in the dead of night hoping to find his secret admirer before she hurts Tigress. He closed his door gently behind him and went outside. Unbeknown to Po two red eyes were watching him in the dark. "Yes, my love come to me", said a velvet voice as the person purred with excitement. Tigress was tossing and turning again as the dream appeared to her. Frankly it was getting extremely annoying but she found herself up and sweating badly. Rubbing her head with her paw she let a small growl of frustration. "I guess having a good night's sleep for once is out of the question", she grumbled. Then she decided to check on Po for maybe seeing him safely in his bed would put her mind at ease. She crawled out of her bed and opened her door. Stood in the hallway and looked around for some intruders in case there was any lurking in the shadows. She saw no one and opened Po's door. Her face fell as her eyes were wide for Po's bed was empty. Trying very hard not to panic she went to the kitchen but he was not there either and he was nowhere else in the palace. Going back to his room she sniffed his scent and followed it outside. Po walked under a full moon as the wind swirled around him. His admirer said she would always be watching so hopefully she would be watching him now.

"Listen I have come alone so we can talk. You seemed upset last time you wrote so I was hoping we could just you know talk and get to know each other better. You said you were always watching so here I am so come out and let's just talk", Po said nervously into the darkness. He felt foolish for coming out here without any back up but he had to keep Tigress out of this. If she were to get hurt because of him he would never forgive himself. He listened to the sounds of nature and was prepared for anything.

Unbeknown to him the pair of red eyes was watching and a smile was on the figure's face. "Oh Po, I knew you would come to your senses all my life I have waited for this moment and now nothing will separate us ever again. We will be together forever my love this I promise", said the voice. Po heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes and prepared to meet his unknown admirer. To his surprise Tigress stepped out of the bushes with a very concerned look on her face.

"What is that slut tiger doing here Po is mine and mine only? She will not ruin my first meeting with Po. You two tie up the tiger and if Po stops you then stop him but if you harm him you will have me to deal with", the figure hissed.

"Yes, mistress", two deep voices said.

"Po, what are you doing out here all alone in the middle of the night?" Tigress demanded.

"I was just um taking a walk", Po said nervously.

"You were taking a walk alone at night away from the palace where you are totally vulnerable to attacks?" Tigress questioned not believing his story at all.

"Uh yeah", Po said lamely knowing he was caught. "Look just go back to the palace I will be there soon alright", Po said but Tigress was not leaving him alone.

"I think I will stay and walk with you for I too am having trouble with sleep", Tigress said firmly.

"Ti, that is really not necessary please just go back to the palace okay I will be fine", Po said trying to sound calm.

"Oh I know you will be because I am not leaving you out here alone and that is final", Tigress said firmly folding her arms.

"Ti please you don't understand", Po said his face full of fear.

"Po what are you so afraid of?" Tigress asked sensing his fear. But before Po could say anything else a cloud of smoke spread around them and Po fell to the ground unconscious and Tigress tried to run to him but soon her world went black. Tigress awoke a few minutes later with a groan and saw two huge gorillas glaring at her and she growled at them and tried to pounce on them but found herself tied up.

"Struggle all you want Tigress it will do you no good", said a voice. The gorillas moved away and revealed another figure. It was a black tiger with white strips and eyes that burned like hell itself. She wore a red cloak and held a bow and arrows on her back. Po was unconscious in a cage on a wagon. The female tiger was the same height as Tigress but with a bit more curve to her figure.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tigress growled angrily.

"My name is Aliah and I already have what I want", she said slyly stroking Po's head with her paw.

"Get your filthy paws off of him!" Tigress growled baring her fangs at the other tiger.

"Or you will do what yell at me like you do him? Face it sweetie you are undeserving of him and now he will be with me. So, say goodbye to him forever because he is mine now. Po tried to warn you even came here alone to meet me so romantic but you had to come along and ruin everything. Face it Tigress he chose me so now you will leave us alone oh and if you even think of coming after him I will kill you", Aliah vowed.

"Oh trust me I will come after him and you will be the one being killed", Tigress hissed.

"Oh really?" Aliah asked as she raised up Po's head and kissed him on the lips in front of Tigress. Tigress's eyes narrowed as she let out a low menacing growl. Then Aliah gave the gorillas their payment and said", I have what I want so you can do whatever you want to her I honestly don't care. Good bye Tigress sorry but Po is mine now", Aliah said and pulled the wagon away disappearing into the night. The gorillas glared at Tigress and gave her and evil smirk.

"This is going to be fun", one said as they circled around her. Tigress had to find a way to save Po but first she had to save herself.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging but hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks goes out to KungFuPandaFanatic for giving me this idea of Aliah.


	5. First Meeting

Chapter 5: First Meeting

The two gorillas circled around Tigress and she let out a snarl. "This is going to be so much fun", one gorilla sneered as the other laughed. Just then Mantis sprang out whacking one gorilla down while Monkey took on the other one. "Tigress are you alright?" Viper asked as she slithered towards her with a worried expression. Crane was behind Tigress using his beak to break the ropes.

"I am fine now thanks to you all. How do you find me so fast?" Tigress asked.

"We heard some shouting saw you and Po gone so we came out to see what was wrong", Viper explained. Monkey and Mantis already knocked the gorillas out and used some vines to tie them up. "Where is Po?" Viper asked looking around but saw no panda anywhere.

"He was taken by some psychotic black tiger named Aliah", Tigress said revealing her claws. "Apparently she is in love with him and wants him all for herself. Po came out here to meet her I am thinking to spare us any harm for she said Po tried to warn me so we have to find him and fast", Tigress said getting worried. She had failed to protect Po and now he was in the clutches of that psychotic bitch Aliah. The memory of her kissing Po burned in Tigress's mind as she let out a growl.

"You three go find Po we will take these two to jail", Monkey said as he helped Mantis drag them to the jail. Tigress saw the wagon tracks and followed in hot pursuit for soon Po would be safely back in her arms and Aliah will regret ever taking him away. A few feet away in a deserted cabin Po awoke with a groan.

"What happened?" Po asked as he shook his head. The last thing he remembered he was talking to Tigress and everything went black. He opened his eyes to see himself tied to a chair and a candle lit the room.

"Hello my darling Po sorry for the ropes but can't have you running away and hurting yourself", said a sweet voice.

"Who are you what do you want?" Po asked still groggy as he shook his head again.

"Don't you remember me Po? It is okay if you don't it was such a long time ago but try to remember. Think way back", the voice said sweetly.

"That voice sounds so familiar", Po said as he tried to remember.

"Here maybe this will help", the voice said as a black tiger with white stripes appeared before him. Her eyes were burning red and she wore a maroon cloak and had a bow and arrows on her back. "Remember me now Po?" the tiger asked smiling.

"Aliah is that you?" Po asked in confusion.

"Yay you do remember me I knew you would", Aliah clapped happily as a smile came to her face.

"You were my admirer but why I haven't seen you in years", Po said as he remembered where he met Aliah. It was many years ago when he was 13 his dad and him went to another village to sell noodles. And that was where he met Aliah she was an outcast because of her eyes but was an excellent archer. Po was the only one who talked to her and went anywhere near her. At the time she was very sweet and kind but when Po left Aliah couldn't bear to lose the only person who showed her any kindness. So, she told Po she would find him again and they would be together forever. Po honestly forgot about her for she thought she would forget him but apparently he was wrong.

"It has been a long time my sweet panda but I haven't forgotten you. When you left I vowed to never love anyone but you. I spent years becoming a great archer so you and I could be equals and then I set off to find you. To my surprise you became the Dragon Warrior and I was even more in love. Now we could fight together as an unstoppable team but that slut Tigress was so mean to you. I wanted to cut her throat but I was afraid you would be mad so I silently watched you as you blossomed into a great warrior. Working up my courage to see you again and make you mine forever, but instead Tigress had to step into the picture. Always around you and never leaving your side and I saw you two down by the lake all cozy and close about to kiss. Luckily I stopped it and sent you another note and you came to your senses and came to me. But once again Tigress interfered but now you and I are together and she is out of the picture forever.

"What do you mean Aliah what did you do to Tigress?" Po asked his face full of fear.

"I didn't do anything my associates however well they might have done something to her but I don't care. All I care about is you and me. Together forever", she purred and sat on his lap kissing his neck and licking his cheek. "I missed you so much", she purred.

"Aliah please let me go and leave Tigress alone I beg of you", Po said not knowing what to do. He was hoping the Aliah he knew was still in there and would do the right thing.

"I will let you go once you pledge your love and loyalty to me as for Tigress sorry my beloved there is nothing I can do for her", Aliah said sadly.

"I can't pledge my anything to you for I do not love you", Po said sadly.

"Who do you love?" Alaih asked angrily.

"Tigress", Po said firmly.

"She is dead Po and I am alive now be mine forever", Aliah said firmly.

"I can't do that I am sorry", Po said and he was sorry. Aliah didn't mean any harm just wanted someone to love her.

"Fine Po I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice", Aliah said. She revealed a small bottle of red liquid. "This is a love potion one drop of this stuff and you will fall in love with the first person you see and that person my dear Po will be me", Aliah said as she opened the vial. Po's eyes widened as the liquid was inches away from his face. All he could do was shut his eyes and pray for a miracle.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Rescues and Confessions

Chapter 6: Rescues and Confessions

Po heard the door being torn open and hearing a familiar growl. There in the doorway on all fours eyes blazing with anger, fur on end and teeth showing with claws out stood an extremely angry Tigress. Behind her was a focused Viper and Crane yet more fear was shown as they wondered if they should help Tigress fight the other tiger. By her looks they chose not too for Tigress looked like she wanted to take on the other tiger solo. "You know for a great archer you suck at covering your tracks", Tigress growled standing on two feet.

"But how are you even alive those boneheaded gorillas should have killed you easily", Aliah said angrily.

"It helps when you have friends", Tigress said motioning to Viper and Crane. "Now this is what is going to happen you are going to step away from Po and we are leaving with him and you will never bother him again understand", Tigress hissed.

"I don't think so one drop of this stuff and Po will be all mine", Aliah said evilly as she opened the vial and brought it closer to Po's head. Po struggled with his bonds but it was no use.

**"Get Away From My Panda You Witch!" **Tigress growled and pounced on Aliah as the vial flew out of her paw and smashed to the floor scattering it everywhere as it evaporated.

"No, you will pay for that!" Aliah screamed. The two tigers locked paws as they fought each other while Viper and Crane motioned over to Po.

"Po are you alright?" Viper asked as Crane undid the ropes with his beak. Po was stunned for he could have sworn Tigress just called him her panda but realized that just must be the knockout gas talking for he was still kind of woozy.

"Yeah I will be fine thanks guys. Now let's help Tigress", Po said but Crane stopped him.

"Trust me Po, she needs no help in this situation", Crane said. It was true Tigress was mopping the floor with Aliah picking her up by the tail and swinging her into a wall. Throwing punch after punch as Aliah blocked and threw a kick at Tigress. They would have been equal but Tigress had more fighting experience under her belt than Alaih had and the black Tiger knew she was beaten.

"I'll be back and Po will be mine no matter what!" she screamed and jumped out the window disappearing into the night. Tigress hissed wishing she could have finished her off but right now all that was important was Po's safety. Her facial expression changed from mad as hell to concerned.

"Po are you alright?" she asked walking towards him.

"Yeah thanks to you guys", Po said with a nervous smile. Then out of the blue Tigress hugged him and he hugged her back. Crane's mouth dropped all the way to floor as Viper just smiled and giggled softly.

"I am just so relieved you are okay", Tigress said breaking the hug. Then looking at Po with a more serious expression said", Never ever scare me like that again".

"Trust me I won't", Po said putting his paws up in defense.

"Good let's go home", Tigress said as they all returned to the Jade Palace. Po kept thinking he heard Tigress call him her panda again and she hugged him and actually showed emotion and Po wondered if Tigress cared more for him than just a good friend. But shook the feeling away as just another silly thought and continued walking towards the Jade Palace. The next morning Tigress was at the Peach Tree thinking about all that just happened. She really wanted to tell Po her feelings for him but was still trying to find a way to do it.

"Hey Ti mind if I join you?" Po asked with a smile. He really needed to talk to her about last night because it just kept bugging him. Did Tigress like him as a friend or was she in love with him? The question kept buzzing around in his brain until he finally went to the only person who could answer his question. Tigress smiled up at him thinking this was the perfect time to reveal her feelings for him.

"Sure Po I could use some company", Tigress said as she scooted over and Po sat by her. Both were very nervous for what they were about to say to each other.

In fact they said at the same time", I need to tell you something". Both blushed and looked away feeling awkward.

"You go first", Po said trying to be polite. Tigress was about to speak when she realized all of this was familiar. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her and Po sensing something was wrong. "Tigress are you alright?" Po asked. Just then she knocked him to the ground as an arrow flew past them hitting a tree.

"No, how could I miss I never miss!" Aliah shouted as she revealed herself. "All well second try I guess", she said pointing an arrow at Tigress. "Rest in peace kitty", she cooed then before she could shoot the arrow Shifu appeared and did a trick causing Alaih to fall to the ground.

"I still have excellent hearing", Master Shifu said as he called some guards to take Alaih away.

"Thanks again for saving me Tigress, again now what did you want to say?" Po asked as Shifu left leaving them alone.

"Uh nothing it wasn't important", Tigress said losing her confidence. She left to go to her room leaving behind a very confused Po. Later that night Tigress was beating herself up. "Another chance blown come on Tigress when will you tell him when you die of old age?" Tigress asked herself. "Po was almost taken from you twice in just two days and still you refuse to tell him three little words. Come on if I can take on a band of croc bandits then I can do this", she said standing up. "No more stalling it is now or never", she said and went to see Po in his room. Po was messing with his Furious Five Figurines in deep thought. During dinner Tigress didn't say a word or even look at him. He felt bad for not telling her about Aliah and wished he did. If he did they could have stopped her sooner and Tigress wouldn't have been put in danger. He didn't know how but he would try his best to make up for this even if took a million years which in this case it would take that and probably longer. Just then his door flew open and Tigress stepped in with a determined look.

"Hey Ti, what is up?" Po asked nervously not liking the look she was giving him. She remained silent and walked towards him. "Can I at least mpf", he tried to say explain but found himself pinned to the wall with Tigress's lips on his. His eyes were wide with shock but he eased into the kiss thinking he had died and gone to heaven. Tigress broke the kiss and looked right at him and smiled.

"I love you Po and I want you to be my boyfriend", she said nervously. What Po said next melted her heart forever.

"I love you too Ti and I would be more than happy to be your boyfriend if you would be my girlfriend", Po said smiling back. Tears of joy ran from their faces as they both felt tremendous joy as they held each other tight kissing again. They were both exactly where they belonged in their true love's arms and that is where they both planned to stay.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
